


Anything is Possible

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hd_owlpost, Domestic Violence, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: R, Sexual Violence, Slash, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco feels that everything is over, Harry comes to his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything is Possible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlemomsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=singlemomsummer).



> Rating:NC-17  
> Beta: lksnarry1 (all other error are mine)  
> Warnings: violence, non-con, language, and angst.  
> A/N: Written for singlemomsummer in the community hd_owlpost.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I do not make money out of my writings.

"Draco touched his face tenderly and winced when he pushed harder than he thought. He picked up the towel lying on the side of the sink and wet it very silently and carefully, he cleaned his face from the blood, he tried to remove as much blood as he could without rubbing to hard. He dropped the towel in the hamper and turned off the light as he left the bathroom. He moved to the kitchen and started to cook something for dinner, he was putting rice on the stove when he heard the front door close and he instantly froze.

Draco held his breath when he heard the footsteps moving closer and let the breath go as the steps passed by the kitchen. He moved to the refrigerator and took out a bag of mixed lettuce for the salad; he was bending down to get the tomato, he jumped when he felt the hand on his hip. He stood up slowly and looked behind him and into the eyes of his partner for almost two years.

“I’m sorry. Here.” Dave said, Draco looked down at Dave’s hand where a slim jewelry case rested.

It was always the same, hit, sorry, and a present it was a never-ending cycle. He took the box before Dave got mad. He had learn that the hard way, the first time Dave had hit him he had pushed the present away and told Dave he wouldn’t forgive him and what he could do with his present. He’d learned that day what would happen if he’d ever refused a present again, he hadn’t gone out for a month, lest the neighbors said something. He knew they could hear him as he pleaded for Dave to stop and, sometimes, while he hugged his body after a beating, he would wish they would come and help him, but no one ever came.

They would act as if nothing happened inside his apartment and he would act the same, he would smile politely as he passed by them trying unsuccessfully to cover his bruised face with his hair. Nevertheless, he’d known he wasn’t succeeding because they knew what he was hiding.

After a beating, he would lie there in his own blood and wonder where his life had changed. Well, he knew where, however, he knew no one deserved this. After a while he would get up and start the cycle again, and prayed to whomever would listen—for the beatings to stop, or for him to die, he didn’t care which by this point.

Draco came out of his musings and opened the jewelry box and found a ring, Dave took the box away from him and pulled the ring out and took Draco’s hand and Dave put the ring on his finger.

Draco smile and thanked Dave as he moved forward to kiss him on the lips; he hated it, he felt as if he was thanking Dave for hitting him. He moved his face away as much as he could as Dave cradled his cheek in his large rough hand, hands that could hurt him at a drop of a hat.

“So, what’s for dinner?” Dave asked.

“We are having roast beef; it will be ready in thirty minutes.” Draco said, as he moved forward to check on the food.

“Good, I’ll be watching T.V. Did you buy beer?” Dave asked as he opened the fridge.

“No. I forgot.”

Draco cringed as Dave slammed the fridge door and turned towards him.

“What do you mean you forgot?”

Draco wanted to move back as Dave walked forward, but knew that would just make Dave madder.

“I’m sorry, I’ll go now.” Draco moved.

However, before he could reach the door, he was pulled roughly around; the next thing he felt was a punch to his stomach, as he fell to the floor with the air knocked out of his lungs. He cried out when he was pulled up by his hair and slammed against the wall when Dave backhanded him.

“I’m sorry, please.” He tried to crawl away.

Draco hated begging, but he had passed that long time ago, he wished he had his wand with him, but Dave had broken it when he had found out he was a wizard, calling him a freak and that was were all this had begun.

“You’re no good. I kill myself working and you can’t even keep the house clean or the fridge full.”

Another punch to his all ready bruised sides, Draco tried to get up but was kicked again. He moved his body into a fetal position to protect his ribs and face as more kicks rained down on him—thinking all the while that this new bruises would take longer to heal. One of Dave’s booted feet connected with his head and he felt as he was losing consciousness, as black spots danced in his sight he lost consciousness. Draco never noticed his body gave a powerful surge of magic knocking Dave against the wall and knocking him unconscious along with Draco.

 

In the office of one Harry Potter, the alarms for a wizard using magic against a muggle, went haywire. He got up and moved out of his office at a fast pace, almost colliding into his long time best friend, Ronald Weasley, better known as Ron.

“Where to?” Ron asked, as he walked beside Harry.

“It’s in a muggle neighborhood in London.” Harry said while he checked inside his robes for his wand.

They walked to the closest apparating room of the Ministry of Magic and with a pop they left. They arrived outside in a rundown neighborhood.

“Are you sure we are in the right place?” Ron asked as he crunched his nose in disgust.

“Yes, we are. Come on, it came from over here.”

Harry walked up to an old building and as they moved up the stairs, they noticed some missing rails on the stairs. They moved down—a somewhat clean—hall and came upon a door that was dirty as the building. He knocked and waited, when no one came right away, he knocked again. Nothing. He pulled his wand out, and with an _alohamora_ , opened the door, and stepped inside. They blinked upon noticing the state of the apartment. They both were expecting a dirty flat, but what they found was clean with a mismatched assortment of—clean but old—furniture.

They closed the door and moved cautiously to the doors they saw and opened the closed ones first. In one, they found a bathroom with the painting peeling off, but clean. The next was a bedroom that had a full size bed also clean, they moved to the only room without a door and moved cautiously toward it—while holding their wands in front of them.

They moved inside the room and saw two figures lying on the ground they moved to the body closest to them and bent down to check for a pulse.

“He’s alive. How about the other one?” Harry asked Ron.

Ron moved toward the figure that lay far away from the first guy. He crunched down, touch his fingers to his neck, and felt a faint pulse.

“Alive, but barely.” Ron said.

“We need to call St. Mungo’s and while they take care of the men we need to find out who the wizard is and who was the one hurt by magic.”

While Harry rattled off everything they needed to do, he was looking down at the male next to him. He brought his eyebrows together as he looked closer at the male, Harry could almost swear he looked familiar. He touched the man on his shoulder, turned him over, and gasped when he noticed the bruised face, but more when he noticed whom he was actually touching.

“What happened?” Ron said as he moved towards Harry.

“I think we just found our wizard.” Harry commented quietly as they stared at the bruise face of one Draco Malfoy.

 

 _Draco screamed when Dave slammed into him without any warning, he could feel his insides ripping and pain taking over as blood ran down one leg. Dave was drunk today, he had been in a bad mood and drinking since he got home, he was very drunk by the time dinner had come around. He had thrown the food at Draco when he hadn’t served his favorite food for dinner and then proceeded to punish Draco. Then, Dave had taken Draco by the hair and pulled him from the kitchen to the bedroom where Dave had taken off his pants and pulled down Draco’s and slammed into Draco without warning._

Draco woke up with a scream stuck in his throat, he had learned how to keep quiet when waking up, or otherwise Dave would get mad and pain would follow. He started panicking when he realized couldn’t see, he raised his hand to touch his eyes, and his hand was taken by stronger one.

“You’re safe,” a male voice said to his left.

He turned towards the voice, he licked his lips to speak, when he felt himself being lifted and a glass put to his lips. He took a sip, but moved away from the drink when it hurt him to swallow.

“Take your time.” The man whispered.

“Who are you?” Draco croaked out.

The person laughed, “Oh, you know me.”

He scrunched his eyebrows in thought, “No, I would know that voice anywhere.”

Another laugh but this one next to his ear, “Believe me, you do, _Malfoy_.”

Draco moved his hand up, until his palm cradled the other man’s face and moved his hand over it. He first touched the lips gently then moved his hand up and touched the eyes and run his finger tips over them as they closed—then moved upwards and touch the hair, but he still couldn’t find anything that would tell him how he knew the man.

“I think this should tell you something.” The man said.

Draco tilted his head to the side trying to distinguish the noise he was hearing, but gave up after a few seconds as all he could hear was fumbling. The man murmured a curse that made Draco want to smile. Something he had done rarely, if not ever done, since he could remember.

“Umm, sorry they got stuck inside my pocket,” curse, “and they appear to be broken,” sigh “again.”

Draco now more than ever wanted to find out whom this gentle—yet clumsy man was. He felt a hand place gently over his and then gently lifted and put it on the man’s face again.

“Now, you’ll know.”

Draco moved the hand up and touch—glasses. He yanked his hand back and tried to move away from the only person who had hated him more than anything he could ever think and that, he had happily return the sentiments. He turned his face away trying to hide what he had allowed to be done to him. His face was taken in firm—yet gentle hand and turned towards—where he knew Harry to be.

“Why do you hide?” Harry asked.

“I don’t hide.” He said denying what he knew to be true.

 

Harry could do nothing, but watch as Draco turned his face away from him, he knew why Draco was doing it, Draco was ashamed. Yet, Draco denied it.

“Yes, you do.”

“…”

“However, I feel you should not hide.” Harry whispered.

Draco turned to look at him and if Harry could see the eyes, he knew anger would be swirling in the depth of the grey eyes.

“Why not? Look at me,” Draco said pointing toward his bruised face, “I let someone do this to me for two years. Before, I wouldn’t even let my own father put a hand on me.”

Harry only listened, as Draco continued ranting not interrupting him. He knew this was a good step towards recovery he had seen it before. He hadn’t been an Auror for some years without seeing domestic violence at it’s worst. He had seen those same victims pass through many stages of recovery before finally recuperating. Harry knew the anger Draco felt was the first stage, it’s like they finally understood what they been through and it wasn’t their fault, but the abusers fault.

Then it would be depression, they would feel as if they didn’t know what to do—this is where many went back to their abusive spouses. Harry shook his head in sadness, because if they couldn’t pass that mile stone then the cycle would start all over again. He knew he wouldn’t let Draco go through that, not again. He didn’t know why, but he really didn’t want to see Draco here again and in the same condition it made something in his chest twist and anger soon followed. He wanted to go to the cell were the person who hurt Draco was being held and punch the crap out of him and for good measure use some of the more gruesome spells he knew on the bastard.

“I’ll be here, Draco.” Harry took his hand.

“Why?”

Harry looked at Draco quietly, “Because, no one deserves this and especially not you.”

Harry smiled when he felt the small squeeze on his hand and he gave one in return. Everything would be fine."

◄ The End►


End file.
